universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Universe
Entrance Steven is beamed onto the battlefield, sitting with his legs crossed and playing his ukulele on a warp pad, as he gets up, he puts away his ukulele as the warp pad Disappears and enters his idle animation. Characteristics Weight Class: Slightly Above Medium * Somewhat Hard to Launch * Above Average Melee Damage * Low Jump * Somewhat Slow Fighter Type: Brawler/Caster Combat Type: Defensive Moveset - Special Moves Neutral B - Bubble Charge and Gem Bubble Similar to how Cloud can charge up his Limit meter, Steven will channel his gem to charge up the ability to create a bubble. Once filled up, Steven will emit a pink glow until he uses the bubble by pressing B. When an Enemy is in Range, he can bubble the opponent which will deal little damage but will bubble that opponent's essence in a bubble, Similar how a gem's gem is kept in a bubble. Steven can have up to 3 Bubbled Fighters at once. Then this is how Steven becomes unique, Steven can then hold B and summon the bubbled opponent which will mimic the controls of the player's input, but with that character's moveset. The bubbled fighter will appear all pink or if there are more than one characters playing as Steven, it will appear as the color of the player. This would behave similar to the Shadow Mirror from Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment. This special ability would allow for more interest combos because with Steven's basic Moveset, it isn't easy to do complex combos. The downside to this is that the Close only stays for 10 seconds before disappearing. Also,keep in mind that opposing players could attack the puppet you have created to lower your gems health. Side B - Shield Throw Steven will Summon his shield and fire it forward and will boomerang back, but what makes this different is that Steven can get major height by bouncing off the shield, Also, when B is still being held, the shield will home in on Steven and when you are elevated when the shield returns, you will still bounce but not as high as if you bounced on it horizontally. Which can make for a much safer recovery. this is also more ideal for horizontal recoveries. Up B - Bubble Bounce Steven will create a bubble around him which will launch himself upwards and crash down similar to King Dedede's Up B, However, this attack does very little damage to opponents in the impact but when someone is in range when the attack is activated, those opponents will be stuck in the bubble with him unless they shake out, if they fall, they will crash down with Steven and take 3 times more damage than impact damage. Down B - Shield Counter Steven Summons his shield in front of him for a brief moment, but if failed to counter an attack, Steven will be vulnerable for a moment. If the Counter was Successful, The Shield will Glow and Deal Massive knockback to the attacker. Similar to K. Rool's Down B. However, this attack can be charged up for easier timing but the longer it is charged, the less powerful the counter will be and if the shield is destroyed, Steven will be left vulnerable longer Final Smash - Obsidian As a Reference to the ending of "Change your Mind" Steven Fuses with the Gems and Becomes Obsidian, and Swing the sword and catch the victim into a flurry of swings and release a impaling final blow, sending the opponent flying, similar to Kirby's new Final Smash. Gimmick - Gem Health Next to Steven's Icon will appear a Pink Gem with a percentage. This gem's percentage Will fill up when your puppet or your shield take damage until 100% which will cause Steven to be Stunned, similar to King K. Rool's Belly Armor. Moveset - Attacks F Smash - Shield Bash Steven will draw his arm back as his shield fades into existence, as he releases, He will deal large damage while dealing minor damage to his gem, Plus, It would have super armor upon impact at the front. U Smash - Yo-Yo Yo Steven sticks one hand behind him as he stares up, Upon release, a Black Yo-yo Swipes upon his head, This is a reference to Smokey Quartz, a fusion between Steven and amethyst. D Smash - Flex on those Haters Steven faces towards the screen as he flexes is arms, Upon being released, His arms become yellow and larger as they bury anyone in close range, it will only bury when caught under the attack. Referencing Sunstone Dash Attack - Bubble Roll Steven gets into his bubble and rolls. Side Tilt - Shield Bang Steven Draws his Shield and Bangs it against his opponent's head Down Tilt - Do it for Him Steven will Spin around as connie is summoned, swinging in his arm as she grabs onto his hand as she drags rose's blade along the ground Up Tilt - Umbrella Unleash Steven's Shield becomes an Umbrella which he spins around, dealing damage to anyone who is caught in the spin. KO Sounds KO #1: "Hey!" KO #2: "WHAAaa!" Star KO: "WOOoooooooaaaa-" Screen KO: "Ow!" Taunts Up Taunt - Cheese Burger Back Pack Steven Turns Around and shows off his Cheese Burger Backpack Side Taunt - I'm a Gem! Steven Lifts up his shirt and reveals his gem. Down Taunt - Cookie Cat Consumption Steven pulls out a Cookie Cat Ice Cream Sandwich, eats it and then throws the wrapper behind him, which deals knockback similar to Luigi's and Snake's down taunt Victory Options Option 1: Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl toss steven around as the Camera Freezes on Steven's face at the very End, This is a reference to the Post Credits animation used in the early episodes. Option 2: Stevonnie dances onto screen, unfuses and Steven and Connie stand back to back and pose. Option 3: Steven Rolls onto camera in his bubble, as the picture freezes onto him for a brief moment as he bounces back and forth. Failure: Steven claps weakly as he occasionally wipes tears off his face. Logo Rose Quartz Gem. Victory Theme Ending Jingle to the Intro Theme Snake Codec -=Incoming Call=- Snake: Otacon, I found a kid with gem stuck in his stomach, Any Info on him? Otacon: That's Steven, Snake, he is a part of a band of extra-terrestrials known as "The Crystal Gems" and is a descendant of the original leader "Rose Quartz" Snake: Well, I've never been foreign to fighting machines, I feel like this would be no different. Otacon: I wouldn't be so sure Snake, Steven is half human, half gem, that shield grants him the ability to summon a shield at will, he also has the ability to summon bubbles and capture anyone and use it against his foes... Snake: Well, i wish I could say it was the strangest thing I heard... -=Call Ends=- Palutena's Guidance Pit: Woah! That must be some very valuable jewelry! Palutena: I see you've found Steven, He is the Descendant leader of the Crystal Gems. Viridi: Why does he have that gem on his Stomach? Pit: Shouldn't you know this "Goddess of Nature?" Viridi: Last I checked Pit, Stones don't grow on normal people, Then again, I could be wrong, It's Probably why your Skull is so thick... Pit: Well, It helps when i Fa-... HEY! Palutena: Focus Pit, Steven has the Ability to capture your essences and use it against you like a puppet, similar to how he can do the same thing to other Crystal Gems. Pit: Should I try to Attack the Essences? Palutena: You could try, but that won't add up to his base damage, You should see a meter that will show the bubbles he has and the health of his gem when you attack the puppet, that will damage his gem which will leave him vulnerable for attack. Pit:So I should try to strike at it when his gem is very damaged, Got it! Palutena: You should also strike why he is charging up his bubble attack, this will allow you for an advantage, for it will cancel the channeling, however, Excessive attacking will increase the power slightly, but when he attacks you, it's power increases greatly. Color Swaps & Costumes Skin 1: Normal Steven Skin 2: Pink Diamond Armor Skin 3: Rose's Dress Skin 4: Pink Steven Skin 5: Tiger Millionaire Skin 6: Sunstone Skin 7:Smokey Quartz Skin 8: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 Kirby Hat Steven's Hair and Gem Kirby's Voice lines Bubble Change: Buuuuuuuu! Bubble Capture: Bah! Bubble Released: Gee! Bubble Destroyed: W-WAH!Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Male Category:Jacob Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Kid Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Guitar Player Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Funny Characters Category:Father Lover Category:Gem Category:Sorta Human Category:People called Steve Category:Possible Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Characters Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Pacifist Category:Happy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Heros Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Epic Face Maker Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Bronies Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Emotionally Sensitive Characters Category:Lawl Tuga